The Christmas Spirit
by TwiggerZimmer
Summary: A cute little Christmas Gorillaz fic. I'm not good at summaries. Warning: some cursing and yaoi lite. Del2D. Please review!


Warnings: Eh, not much, really. Some cursing, a bit of fluff. Pairing: Del/2D

This was written in response to invaderblade's request for a Christmas fic with Del/2D. I don't own Gorillaz, don't sue. Yay!

Thoughts are in _itallics._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Good tidings to you, wherever you ar—Aaahh!"

A brick came soaring through the air, barely missing the head of a little old lady. The carolers scattered.

"Heheheh… that'll teach 'em to come to our studio with their Christmas crap!" Murdoc laughed. Dramatically slamming the door, he turned and almost knocked over an upset 2D. "The hell are you doing, wanker? Trying to cop a feel of my arse? I know it's great, 'n all, but I'm sorry, it's just for the ladies."

2D shook his head vehemently. "Murdoc, you really shouldn't be so mean ta the carolers. They're just tryin' ta spread a lil' holiday cheer." 2D pouted.

"Well, they shouldn't be bloody trespassing! I don't celebrate Christmas anyway, they have no right coming around here." Murdoc crossed his arms indignantly.

"If you don't want 'em ta come here, why'd you put up the "Carolers Welcome" sign?"

Murdoc smiled maliciously. "A bit of fun. Just a bit of fun. I gotta practice my aim somehow. Noodle told me that if I hit you today, she's not gonna give me anything."

"You should still be good. Santa is watching!" 2D looked around as if he expected to see Santa hiding around any corner.

Murdoc stared at the black-eyed singer for a moment before bursting with laughter. "Ahh, hahahahahahahahahaa! Woo, boy! That's rich! Santa's watching? Haha! I'd expect something like that from Noodle, but not from you. You really are a dullard, aren't you? Dumb arse, don't you know there's no such thing as Santa? He doesn't exist. Made up to keep little snot-nosed brats in line. Shit, how gullible are you? That word isn't in the dictionary, by the way. You should look it up. Eh heheh. Woo, I thought I was gonna have an aneurism for a second there. Haha, heh. Woo." Murdoc walked away, still chuckling to himself, leaving 2D in the parking garage, on the verge of tears.

_ No Santa? That can't be true! What about all the presents? I still get one that says 'from Santa' on it every year! Murdoc has to be lying. I'll go ask Noodle._ With that thought, 2D ran to Noodle's room to beg her to say it wasn't true.

"Noodle! Noodle-girl, Murdoc just told me something horrible! He said that Santa isn't real!" 2D exclaimed upon bursting into Noodle's room.

The Japanese girl looked up from the box she had been wrapping, surprised. "Um…" she hesitated, looking from the present in her lap then back to 2D. "Well, you see, Santa um…" She couldn't think of any way to let the naïve boy down gently. She'd thought his belief in Santa was cute. Each year she pretended that one of his gifts had come from Santa by writing 'from Santa' on it. It seemed that the jig was finally up. Noodle sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Stu. Santa Claus is a myth that came from a normal guy who gave presents to kids a long time ago. There is no jolly fat man who comes down the chimney while you sleep. I guess it's time you found out."

2D was devastated. "But where did my Hello Kinky shirt come from last year? The box said it was from Santa!"

Noodle twiddled her thumbs, realizing she'd been found out. "I got you the shirt."

2D's heart broke in two. This threw everything he believed in into question. "Oh." He stood silently for a moment. "Thank you, then." He blinked and stood in the door a few seconds longer before leaving Noodle to her gift wrapping. His shoulders slouched and he began to aimlessly wander the studio.

Not too long afterward, 2D felt a severe headache coming on and went to the kitchen for water to take his painkillers with. Russel was already in there, making a large sandwich. Del was throwing away last year's fruitcake.

"Hey, D, why the long face?" Russel asked as he put away the mayo and ketchup.

"I have a headache after learning that all I believe in is just a lie," he replied. 2D was becoming grumpier with the worsening throb in his head.

Russel just looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sure it's not that bad, D. Cheer up, it's almost Christmas!" 2D's frown only deepened as he watched his oblivious band mate leave the room with his seven-layer sandwich.

"Aw, 2D, what happened?" Del seemed genuinely concerned. He floated around the room to get the painkillers and a glass of water for the forlorn boy at the table. Del had grown accustomed to 2D's constant cheerfulness around this time of year. He loved 2D's innocence and his sometimes child-like behavior. The large ghost hated seeing him this upset. It was now Del's personal mission to cheer 2D up.

"There is no Santa. Murdoc told me. Noodle confirmed it." 2D sighed and down into a small kitchen chair, his spirit broken.

Del felt sorry for the blue-haired boy. He almost wished that 2D had been told when he was still young. But apparently everyone loved 2D's innocent enthusiasm about Santa too much to tell the truth. Everyone but Murdoc. Del would have to deal with that jerk later. Right now he was more concerned with helping 2D cheer up. First, he would need to get rid of that damn headache.

"Here're your pills, man." Del was thankful that he could make himself tangible when necessary. Though sadly, he couldn't feel anything himself unless he was currently possessing a body.

2D gratefully took the pills and glass of water. "Thanks," was his short reply before popping three of the red pills and downing the glass of water. Del gently stroked the singer's hair, wondering how it would feel. _I bet it's soft when he gets the gel out. Guess it doesn't matter since I can't feel it either way. _Del inwardly sighed and began massaging the spiky head. He hoped he wasn't using too much pressure. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally crush 2D's skull. He'd have a hard time explaining that to Russel without being exorcised. Just when he was about to stop, 2D leaned into the touch.

"Mmm… feels good," 2D said softly as he closed his eyes. Del smiled, happy he could help ease the young man's pain. When the crease between 2D's thick eyebrows was finally soothed away, Del decided to speak.

"So why is it that this Santa thing makes you suddenly think that everything you believe in is a lie?" he asked. Del chose the moment of hesitation to move his hands down to 2D's shoulders.

"Well, I've always been told, ever since I can remember, that there was a Santa. He came every year at Christmas and left presents. That's what I was told. When I lived with my uncle, I only got lumps of coal. My uncle told me it was because I'd been bad. Now, I know it was just because my uncle didn't want ta waste money on anything for me. He never paid me when I worked for him, either. He said I had ta work ta earn my keep. I was too gullible ta realize he was just using me. Murdoc says that's not in the dictionary. Should I believe him? Huh." 2D threw his hands up in frustration.

Del continued to massage 2D's shoulders and frowned down at the back of his spiky head. _How many bastards have taken advantage of this boy? He's too sweet for his own good. I should hunt down that no good uncle of his and show him a thing or two. But that wouldn't help 2D. I need to figure out a way to get him back to his old self. This everything-hating-angst isn't becoming of him. Especially around the holidays. Santa ain't important at all in the mix of things. I just have to show him._

"Your uncle was a bastard and if I ever see him, I'll possess his ass and walk off a bridge. He should be water under the bridge anyway, man. Just because he lied to you to hurt you doesn't mean everyone does. Some people tell lies to try to not hurt people. That tends to not always end well, but the intentions can be good. Noodle gave you those presents as a way of trying not to hurt you. We're your band mates, and most importantly, your friends. We love you."

2D gave a weak shrug. "I love you guys, too." He placed his hand on Del's and gave it a reaffirming squeeze. Del wished that he could at least feel the warmth of 2D's hand on his. "But I also just feel really stupid. I just wanted to believe that there is some magic in the world. Apparently there is none."

"That's not true at all! There's magic all around you. Nature is filled with magic. There's magic in a smile. Love is magic." Del stopped massaging 2D's shoulders. He suddenly felt a little awkward.

The singer smirked and opened his hollow eyes. "I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic, Del."

"Yeah, well, I knew a lot of women in my time."

"Ah," 2D paused. "Women." The smirk vanished and he closed his eyes again. Del didn't notice and began to massage his back.

"You believe in ghosts, don't you?"

"Of course. You're a ghost. If I didn't believe in ghosts, I wouldn't believe in you." 2D turned his head to look at Del as he said this.

"And I'm real. So that disproves your little theory that everything you believe in is a lie. Don't worry about this Santa thing. Getting gifts is only a small part of the holiday and not everyone celebrates it. Murdoc doesn't, but he'll still take presents, greedy little bastard. It's more important to give, anyway. And to be with the ones you love. That's what I've always enjoyed most about my Christmases. I haven't seen my family in years, but you guys are my family now. Hell, you're more than family to me, man."

2D wondered if Del meant the entire band or just him as more than a friend. His brain couldn't quite process the information, however, as his body was beginning to shut down for the night. The massage just felt too good. It was putting him to sleep. "You're good with your hands. You seduce people like this often?"

Del completely stopped his ministrations. If he had been alive, he would be blushing scarlet right now. "Uh, I think it's time for you to get some shut-eye. Tomorrow is still Christmas, after all," he said, changing the subject.

"Kay." Del was thankful for 2D's short attention span as the singer rose from the table and stretched languidly before facing him. Black eyes met white as the two just looked at each other.

Del had always had fond feelings toward the boy who tended to look more like a girl. A girl with thick eyebrows and no breasts, but feminine at least. _If I were alive, things would be different. I'd take 2D tonight. In front of the fireplace by that crappy fake Christmas tree. I'd make him scream like nobody's business._ Once again, Del felt as if he would blush if he could. _What's my problem tonight? I'd thought ghosts didn't have sexual urges, but I guess I was wrong. If I were alive. Oh, if I were only still alive. I could have my way with him here on the table even. But that would get too complicated. Who wants a relationship with someone who's dead? I don't wanna mess up his life any more than it already has been. I wouldn't be able to feel anything anyway, it would just be torture for me._

"Thanks, Del." 2D smiled up at him. "You seem ta know just how ta make me feel all right again."

"Anytime, 2D." Del reached his hand up to stroke 2D's cheek, but instead just ruffled his blue spikes. He turned and drifted toward the doorway to return to Russel's head for the night.

Just as he was under the doorway, 2D called for him to stop. "Look up!" 2D smiled mischievously as he stood just behind the ghost.

Nailed to the top of the door frame was a sprig of mistletoe. Noodle must have put this up along with the other cheesy decorations. "Maybe I can make you feel all right, too." 2D stood on his tiptoes and closed his eyes. His lips softly pressed against Del's cold lips. _I wish I could warm him, just a little._

Del didn't react at first. He felt a tug of pain in his soul at not being able to feel 2D's lips, though he knew he was being kissed. He wished more than anything at this moment that he could feel 2D. And soon, somehow he did. Del could feel the lightest warm touch of 2D's tongue tracing along his lower lip. He could feel it.

Del didn't want to question this sudden gift of wonderful sensation as he began to return the kiss, though tentatively at first. 2D's mouth was soft, warm, and welcoming. It tasted of ginger snaps and water. He slid his tongue into 2D's mouth, enjoying the interesting feeling of the gap where two front teeth had once been. Del realized he wasn't the only expert kisser in the room. The blue-haired singer began to gently suck on his tongue, sending shivers through his ethereal body. _I don't know how I'm feeling this, but, oh, I never want it to end._

2D smiled into the kiss. This was unlike any other kiss he'd ever felt. Del's lips and mouth were no longer cold, but warm and inviting. He didn't feel flesh or wetness, instead it felt of silk and pure sensation. He never knew that kissing a man would feel so incredibly wonderful. Hell, he never knew kissing a ghost would feel this great either.

Both felt as though this was their first real kiss. It was soul searching, honest, open.

2D was the first to break the kiss. Del's eyes remained closed and his mouth continued to move in kissing motions, wanting it to continue. 2D giggled, snapping Del back to reality. The two looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, so many unspoken thoughts between them. A clock somewhere in the studio chimed the midnight hour.

"Merry Christmas," 2D said before slipping past the still-stunned ghost. He kept his gap-toothed grin as he sauntered back to his room in the car park. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas after all.

Del stood in the kitchen doorway for a few minutes, letting what had just happened sink in. _Wait a tic. He kisses me and I somehow get the ability to _feel_ him kissing me, and I just let him go to bed alone? Oh, HELL no!_

And with that thought, Del quickly made his way towards the room of a certain singer.

---------------------------------

On Christmas morning, or more so the afternoon since everyone slept in at Kong Studios, most of the band sat around the fake tree, wondering where their lost singer could be.

"I want to open my bloody presents NOW!" Murdoc screamed. His black and red nails were already beginning to tear at the brightly colored paper.

Noodle shook her head. "We have to wait for Stu. He's not usually late for opening presents. He's not here because of you. You ruined Christmas for him!"

Murdoc scoffed. "That sodding git can learn to be normal like the rest of us and not believe in fairy tales. I don't celebrate Christmas and I'm still awake for you guys. I'm just here for the stuff. And I don't need him to be here, he can get open his shit on his own."

"I'll go get him. You don't open your presents until I get back!" Noodle warned, shaking her finger menacingly at the Satanist.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." As soon as the little Japanese girl was out of sight, however, he tore open his first present. It was a hat with straws attached to drink beer out of. "I'll be attaching my vodka bottles to this tonight!" he smiled.

Russel just sighed and shook his head. "Alcoholic."

-------------------------

Noodle reached 2D's room in the car park and knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't answer, she opened it and peered inside, expecting to see 2D sprawled out on his bed in deep sleep. Instead, she saw Del in the large bed, half covered in fuchsia sheets. He appeared to be sleeping, if ghosts could sleep. His arm was draped possessively around 2D, who was also half covered in sheets.

Noodle smiled and decided to let the two stay. Finding two band mates naked in bed together wasn't what she had expected to find, but she wasn't about to disturb their peaceful sleep.

When she returned to the room with the rest of her band, Murdoc was already drinking Vodka from his new hat. She didn't scold him for not waiting.

"So what's the twat up to, missing the presents he's usually so excited about?" Murdoc asked, giving a straw a long slurp.

"Oh, he already seems to have caught the Christmas spirit," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Eh?" Murdoc and Russel raised eyebrows simultaneously. Noodle just laughed, not wanting to explain.

She was glad 2D and Del finally got what they really wanted for Christmas. Murdoc and Russel could remain clueless if they wished.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you all like this; I didn't really know what I was doing. I've never written this ship before, it was fun. Please leave reviews, they make me write more!


End file.
